


A King is Born

by Erulisse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/pseuds/Erulisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel has sailed and Celeborn is broken. Thranduil, his dearest friend, has been contacted to try and help him through his despair. A series of eight drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Deep Roots

 

“He won't talk or come down. I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask...”

Thranduil nodded. “Has he eaten?”

“No.”

He climbed to the sheltered flet. A huddled figure sat against the western rail, the elf's clothing dirty and torn. 

“Celeborn, I brought you some stew and bread. Come here and eat. Talk to me.”

The elf stayed immobile but whispered, “First she praised the depth of the trees' roots and our love thrived. But in the end the strongest roots were her oldest. She has gone West.” He resumed his silent, sorrowful watch, Thranduil already forgotten and dismissed.


	2. The Skies Wept Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

The Skies Wept Blood

 

Thranduil knelt beside his friend. “Have some bread at least...”

Celeborn looked up, his eyes distant, seeing another place and time. The skeletal elf accepted a torn piece of bread but did not eat. 

He whispered, “After Doriath she searched. For many days. Finally she found me near death; huddled against a tree trunk, the bodies of two so dear to us cradled in my arms.” 

One tear fell unacknowledged, then another. 

“The very skies wept blood. So many.... So many never rose again. We buried Dior's sons beneath that gnarled trunk and vowed to never speak of it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Warrior's Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Warrior's Hands

 

Thranduil was afraid to move as Celeborn's painful, soft whisper continued. 

“We wandered after Doriath fell, finally coming to Hollin where we began anew. My hands, formerly as rough as oak bark, softened. My sword hung on the wall and I now built instead of destroyed. 

“Together my Light and I created a child, our Celebrían – so sweet and so beautiful. Her skin was as translucent as the thinnest birch bark. We thought the evil was banished forever, drowned in the ocean depths along with the lands we had once walked over proudly,” Celeborn shook his head. 

“We were wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated


	4. Forest Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Forest Fires

 

“Have you seen how some trees burn, Thranduil? Fire ravages them from the inside out. The flames follow the sap from root to the tip of each branch, hollowing the tree and leaving nothing but an ash-filled trunk to crash upon the forest floor. Her love was my protection but now I am only ash.” 

“Celeborn,” Thranduil shook his head, choosing his words carefully. He began again. “Oft-times a tree's sap runs strong and its trunk provides protection. Such trees survive the blaze and remain standing – scarred, but alive.” 

He reached out and firmly gripped Celeborn's shoulder. “You still stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Lineage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Lineage

 

Celeborn looked outward. “There is a saying, 'The branch does not fall far from the tree.' Galadriel was my lynchpin, but Celebrían was hers. When Celebrían sailed her branch moved too far from us and Galadriel's light dimmed. I was powerless against her fading, she had to sail.” 

He shook his head. “She is Western royalty. What would I be in the West but an oddity, a Sindarin speaking rustic who bows to no one, not even the Valar? It is a role I am loathe to play.” 

Thranduil knelt, staring eye-to-eye. “You are Eastern royalty, of equally proud lineage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. Mallorn Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Mallorn Leaves

 

"She sailed - left me. I was unimportant,” Celeborn rasped. “All those who had gone West before had more precedence." 

He struggled to stand, unsteady on his feet. Thranduil offered his arm. Together, they straightened and looked around at the surrounding treetops. 

"She was only one." Thranduil turned them to face outward. "Many others refused to leave you. They are as many as the mallorn leaves before us." 

"Why? Why have they stayed?" 

"Because they love you, Celeborn. Because you gave everything for them, keeping nothing for yourself. Look around you. Your people are your strength, and you are theirs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	7. Timely Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Timely Lessons

 

Thranduil reached out and broke off a small twig, whispering an apology to the tree. Taking Celeborn's arm he led him to a nearby bench. 

“Sit,” he said, handing him the twig. “Look.”

Celeborn examined the twig, and then looked at Thranduil. Unspoken questions crowded his eyes. 

“The branches support the leaves and there, protected at the tip, new buds are emerging. Your people are like these buds. They are not dying here in Middle Earth, they are growing and flourishing, because of your protection.” 

“But there are no more ships.” 

“When needed, we'll build them. We're not ready yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	8. Acknowledgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Acknowledgement

 

The two elves carefully descended from the tree, Thranduil making a living cage around Celeborn. A gathered crowd waited, falling to their knees as the two elves set foot on the ground. Scattered voices expressed hope that Celeborn would remain and rule them. 

Scanning the crowd Celeborn muttered, “I am no king. I am a counselor, not a ruler." 

Thranduil faced the elves, and addressed the group. “Our people bestow kingship upon those deemed deserving of the responsibility.” Thranduil removed his royal circlet from his head and placed it onto Celeborn's head. “Welcome, your majesty,” he said as he knelt. 

 

A/N - A circlet is a type of crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
